Retribucion
by Jackal Sleipnir
Summary: Una derrota injusta puede generar muchas cosas, Sleipnir al ver a Seras derrotada decide entrenarla para que enfrente a aquel enemigo y obtener su retribucion
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Primera Leccion

Podemos ver a Seras recostada en una cama, algo lastimada, con vendajes en la cabeza a su lado estaba Sleipnir con un rostro de preocupación

-Ja..jackie

-Oh Vicky al fin despertaste me tenías muy preocupado-dijo Sleipnir abrazándola con cuidado para no lastimarla

- ¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos en la Atlántida

-Ya veo, ah Jackie los frutos prohibidos los tienes –exclamo poniéndose de pie

Sleipnir le mostro a Seras dos bolsas que contenían unos extraños frutos-Descuida al final si los conseguimos, y no te preocupes por Markus él no puede entrar a la Atlántida

-Pero que hay de Lady Evergre….-no pudo terminar, Seras recordó su derrota ante Lady Evergeen (para conocer a Lady Evergreen lean este fic s/10835200/1/AVENTURAS-DEL-PASADO)-Yo lo siento Jackie fui una inútil no pude vencerla

-Vicky no te preocupes por eso, yo lo vi todo, luchaste esa pelea bajo las reglas de Markus pero no te diste cuenta, es por eso y solo por eso que esa perra de Evergreen te venció

-Pero amor yo-dijo dirigiéndose hacia el balcón de la habitación

Sleipnir la siguió y se puso junto a ella-Ya tranquila si debes relajarte

-Pero es que yo no cumplí mi trabajo, soy una deshonra para los generales atlantes -algunas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas

-No eres ninguna deshonra ni para mí ni para nadie, tú solo hiciste lo que pudiste, gracias a ti gane tiempo para robar esas frutas, sin ti no estaríamos aquí

-Lo sé pero es que yo, me siento mal te falle a ti y a los demás

-Yo también enfurecí cuando te derrotaron por el simple hecho de que esa pelea no fue justa si, tu tenías todas las de vencer pero el puto de mi hermano hizo que todo fuera en favor de Evergreen, sabes que a la mierda esto no se va a quedar así

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pelearas contra Evergreen otra vez, sé que puedes derrotarla con tu fuerza actual pero oh no claro que no, yo te voy a entrenar para que cuando el día de enfrentarla llegue la humilles enfrente de todo su puto reino pero claro solo si tú quieres

-Que si quiero, lo espero con ansias

-Excelente cielo, pero primero debes recuperarte de tus heridas ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien Jackie

Seras y Sleipnir entraron a la habitación para poder descansar un rato. Pasaron al menos 2 semanas hasta que Seras se recuperó del todo, Sleipnir decidió que ya era tiempo de comenzar con su entrenamiento

La feliz pareja se dirigió a una barrera de coral cercana, ahí fue donde Sleipnir decidió entrenarla

-Bien ahora comencemos-dijo Sleipnir quien había cambiado su vestimenta, aún conservaba su gorro, sustituyo su gabardina por un traje de mecánico (como el de Mechanic Baird de Gears of War 3 solo que en color negro y sin el pantalón obviamente) además de que llevaba unos goggles en la frente.

-y ¿Con que empezaremos?-dijo Seras, en ese momento de entre los corales una gigantesca serpiente marina apareció-Voltea, Jackie voltea, Jackie detrás de ti-gritaba Seras al ver a la enorme serpiente

-Escucha Vicky el Haki es un poder que todos los ponies de Equestria poseen

-Es una Serpiente marina 5 veces más grande que una normal, es enorme Jackie

-Presencia, Espíritu de pelea y finalmente Intimidación, Nada diferente a lo que los ponies pueden sentir normalmente-La gigantesca serpiente comenzó a atacar a Sleipnir pero este esquivaba los ataques con facilidad y siguió explicando-Pero la mayoría desconocen ese poder o simplemente no saben cómo despertarlo¡Jamas Dudes¡ eso te hace fuerte

La serpiente trato de darle un coletazo a Sleipnir-¡CUIDADO¡-grito Seras, su brazo se tornó de color azul y sin más Seras se lanzó hacia la serpiente tratando de bloquear el ataca pero la serpiente ni se inmuto y lanzo a Seras hacia un coral cercano-Maldición además de fuerte esta serpiente es muy veloz-.

-Pon mucha atención, existen 2 tipos principales de Haki

-¡CUIDADO¡

-No te preocupes Vicky, tratara de darme un coletazo por el lado izquierdo-Tal como Sleipnir lo predijo la serpiente lanzo un coletazo por el lado izquierdo mismo que esquivo fácilmente dejando sorprendida a Seras-El poder de sentir la presencia de tu oponente es el "Kenbunshoku no Haki"-explico mientras seguía esquivando los ataques de la serpiente

-Sorprendente-exclamo Seras

-Si llegas a controlar mejor este poder, incluso podrás detectar enemigos invisibles, cuántos son y cuál será su próximo movimiento

Un coral cercano cayo-Ah Cuidado-dijo Seras

-El siguiente es el" Busoushoku no Haki", este poder es como una armadura invisible

¡JACKIE¡-grito Seras al ver a la serpiente atacar a Sleipnir otra vez

Sleipnir volteo y con uno solo de sus cascos detuvo el ataque de la serpiente al mismo tiempo que la derribo

-Eso fue lo que hacía Evergreen para bloquear mis ataques

-Si la armadura es lo suficientemente fuerte puede ser usada para atacar, la parte importante de este poder es que te permite golpear enemigos ue se puedan convertir en humo, neblina, nubes, bruma etc, también puedes golpear a aquellos que puedan transformar su cuerpo en Goma, Agua, fuego,Luz etc por lo tanto y es su debilidad, podras golpear a aquellos a los que parece imposible siquiera tocarlos

-Oh ya veo fue asi que pudiste golpear a Markus cuando se convirtió en humo negro

-Incluso puedes transferir ese poder a las armas, recuerdas las flechas que usaba Nereo?

-Si las recuerdo, eran muy diferentes a las normales

-Kenbunshoku ,Busoushoku esos son los 2 tipos principales de Haki, pero existe otro que muy pocos poseen-acto seguido la serpiente se reincorporo y se dirigio hacia Sleipnir a toda velocidad-solo observa Vicky-Sleipnir volteo y lanzo una mirada penetrante a la Serpiente la cual al ver la mirada de Sleipnir comenzó a disminuir su velocidad para después caer al suelo quedo impactada al ver esto

-Este es el poder de intimidar al enemigo "Haoushoku no Haki", los más poderosos han poseído este poder, pero al contrario de los otros 2 tipos de haki este se puede controlar pero no se puede fortalecer, es porque ese poder proviene de la fuerza de voluntad del poseedor

-Oh si eso fue lo que usaste para derribar a los guardias de la entrada del bosque negro

-Ahora sabes de que se trata, tu ya has despertado el "Haoushoku" pero aun no eres capaz de controlarlo por completo, sonara duro pero hasta ahora solo has intimidado a personas débiles-Sleipnir pudo ver a Seras pensativa-¿Qué sucede?

-Sorprendente, el dios de los mares puede derrotar a una bestia sin siquiera tocarla

-Jajajajja ¿Ahora si me respetas no?, bien pero aprender a usar el haki no es fácil

-Bien-dijo Seras con una enorme sonrisa

Pasaron las horas y ya había anochecido, Seras y Sleipnir se encontraban cenando en el palacio.

-Normalmente se necesitaría más tiempo para entrenarte por completo, asi que solo te enseñare lo básico de los tres tipos de haki

-Está bien

-La mayoría tienen cierta tendencia a usar un solo tipo de Haki, encuentran su tipo de Haki y lo fortalecen, pero si logras fortalecer ambos serás capaz de muchas cosas

-Entendido-respondió haciendo un saludo militar

-Bien, seras mi novia y eso pero te aseguro que no seré un maestro suave Vicky

-Bien eso es lo que esperaba-finalizo Seras besando a Sleipnir

**Fin del Capitulo 1**

**Disculpen si fue algo corto pero apenas es el comienzo en fin espero les haya gustado, si es así dejen un review me ayudarían mucho, sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes deseándoles un buen dia**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Aprendiendo en la Marcha

Sleipnir se había ido de la Atlántida para seguir con el entrenamiento de Seras, ahora se encontraban en Ponyville, en una cantina para ser exactos, Seras estaba muy confundida se preguntaba ¿qué rayos hacían en una cantina?

-A Jackie ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Creí que seguiríamos con mi entrenamiento

-Y eso es lo que haremos, desde hoy me acompañaras en mis trabajos de cazarecompensas

-¿Qué? Así sin más

-Así es digamos que soy un fiel creyente de aprender en la marcha, además recuerda que dije que no iba a ser un maestro suave

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron, era Drawing Gunner el hermano de Sleipnir que se acercó al verlo sentado en la barra

-Mah Nigga

-Oh Damn Nigga ¿Qué pedo?

-Pues nada aquí haciéndome pendejo

Seras se acercó y lo saludo- Cuñadito hola ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien no me quejo y ¿Tu?, si te trata bien el pendejo de mi hermano

-Jajajja si Jackie es muy lindo conmigo-respondio Seras

-Está bien

-Claro si- dijo Sleipnir

-Oye si es tan lindo contigo ¿Por qué te trae a un lugar como este?

-Ah es que Jackie está entrenándome para desafiar a Lady Evergreen otra vez

-Ya veo, sabes esa pelea fue injusta a mí me consta que podías derrotarla, a pero ese puto de Markus y sus reglas pendejas pero aun así eso no contesta mi pregunta

-Bueno, Jackie dice que me llevara a sus trabajos de cazarecompensas porque según el yo voy a aprender en la marcha

-Jajajaj es ¿enserio eso hermano?

-Si es enserio, es la mejor manera de entrenarla-respondió Sleipnir

-Jajajajja yo quiero ver eso sabes que los voy a acompañar claro si es que ustedes quieren

-Pues por mí no hay problema tu que dices Jackie-dijo Seras con su inocente voz

-No se diga más, Gunner bienvenido a la compañía-dijo Sleipnir estrechando cascos con Gunner-bien ahora vámonos de aquí y busquemos un trabajo.

Los 3 se acercaron a la zona donde estaban pegados los carteles con las recompensas y los trabajos, los vieron algunos minutos hasta que observaron uno que parecía interesante, este decía: "Yo Loto la princesa de Saddle Arabia le suplico a quien sea que lea esto que mi pueblo está en apuros, un poderoso tirano que se hace llamar Sephirot a esclavizado a mi pueblo, aquel que crea prudente venir a ayudarnos lo espero en las afueras de Saddle Arabia" Recompensa:500 millones de Bitd

-Mmmm parece interesante-dijo Sleipnir- y la recompensa es lo mismo que dan por mi cabeza, que dicen ¿le entramos?

-Hermano estoy dentro

-Yo igual Jackie

-Entonces está decidido vamos a Saddle Arabia-Los 3 se retiraron de ahí con rumbo a Saddle Arabia

Entonces Seras recordó que Saddle Arabia quedaba del otro lado de equestria-Oigan pero Saddle Arabia está en la otra punta de Equestria ¿Cómo piensan que llegaremos?

-Buena pregunta Seras-dijo Gunner-veras Sleipnir y yo tenemos algunos juguetitos

-Oh si ya se adonde quieres llegar hermanito, cual usamos el ¿Apache?

-Claro que si

Dicho esto se dirigieron hacia la entrada de Ponyville, una vez ahí removieron unos arbustos revelando una escotilla-Me harías el honor Jackal

-Oh si-Sleipnir saco una especie de control, apretó uno de los botones y el suelo se abrió, momentos después una plataforma que llevaba un Helicóptero Apache emergió de aquel agujero.

-Es una belleza, pero no tan bella como tu Vicky-dijo Sleipnir besando a Seras

Gunner rodo los ojos al ver esto-Espero que dures con ella y que no la cambies por otra al poco tiempo

-Descuida ya verás que no la voy a dejar-respondió Sleipnir ayudando a Seras a subir al Helicoptero

-Es espero mi dulce Jackie, y que esperan vámonos

Gunner y Sleipnir comenzaron a pilotear el helicoptero, lo condujeron algunas horas hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino bueno todavía no llegaban, aterrizaron en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Saddle Arabia.

-Ah que puto calor hace, que bueno que cambie mi gabardina por este atuendo nuevo-dijo Sleipnir

-Tienes razón hace un chingo de calor

Seras nos tomó por la cabeza e hizo que nos agacháramos-agáchense

-Que viste Vicky

-Eso-Seras señalo a un grupo de Guardias reales, en ese momento frente a los guardias aparecieron Celestia, Luna y Markus

-¿Qué hace ese pendejo aquí?-pregunto Gunner

-No se pero si nos ve no dudara en enfrentarnos, debe seguir encabronado por los desmadres que hice en el reino de los vegetales esos-entonces otra figura apareció, figura que los 3 reconocieron-Ay mierda no no no puede ser es Loto la que hizo este encargo, ay mierda parece que también pidió ayuda a las princesas ahora ¿Qué haremos?

-No dejaremos que nos quiten nuestro trabajo

-Jackie, tu hermano tiene razón hay que hacer algo

-Bien usaremos el helicóptero, suban

Dicho esto subieron al helicóptero, Gunner conducía, Seras saco su rifle y lo preparo y Sleipnir subio a la torreta y se agarró fuerte a ella, una vez en el aire captaron la atención de Las princesas y Markus quien se enfureció al verlos-Ay esos cabrones me la deben, Guardias derribenlos, los guardias comenzaron a dispararnos flechas y rayos mágicos

-Emmm chicos creo que será mejor que comiencen a disparar-exclamo Gunner desde la cabina del piloto

Seras comenzó a disparar su rifle liquidando a los guardias que se acercaban al helicóptero y Sleipnir disparo la torreta eliminando a los guardias que se encontraban en tierra obviamente sin herir a las princesas-Ajajajaja si mueran ¡HIJOS DE PUTA¡

Markus enfureció aún más al ver a sus hermanos liquidar a los guardias tan fácilmente-Ay Carajo, si quieres que algo salga bien hazlo tú mismo-dijo dirigiéndose al helicóptero a toda velocidad mientras le lanzaba rayos negros, mismos que Gunner trataba de esquivar

-Mierda mierda mierda, a este ritmo terminara derribándonos, ah ya se oigan creen que alguien puede hacer que se mueva más lento-Yo me encargo-dijo Seras saltando y cayendo sobre Markus

-Niña quítate de encima

-No, no lo hare-Seras comenzó a disparar a quemarropa el cuerpo de Markus, las balas no lo herían pero lo estaban aturdiendo

Seras sube-era Sleipnir que bajo del helicóptero y llevo a Seras de regreso, después de esto Gunner se puso frente a Markus-Lo siento hermano pero negocios son negocios-Gunner disparo dos misiles que impactaron de lleno en Markus derribándolo al instante

-Bien Gunner ahora despliega la escalera y comienza a bajar, tomaremos a Loto de acuerdo

-Está bien-dijo Gunner desplegando la escalera, Sleipnir bajo por esta y al estar lo suficientemente cerca tomo a Loto y la subió al helicóptero-

-Listo Hermano ahora vámonos de aquí

Markus se puso de pie solo para ver a sus hermanos alejándose-Esos cabrones me las van a pagar ya lo verán, les voy a dar una lección

-Hookie estas bien-pregunto Celestia preocupada

-Si Celly descuida

Luna solo se quedó impactada al ver aquella escena-Sleipnir ¿enserio eras tú?

**Fin del Capitulo 2**

**Ah vaya con esos 3 pero en fin les gusto, espero que si pero bueno si quieren pueden dejarme un review diciendome que les pareció también pueden darme algun consejo o igual me pueden decir algo que les gustaría ver mas adelante sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes deseandoles un buen dia**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Reuniones y Promesas

Después de haber secuestrado a Loto y haber enfurecido a Markus nuestros 3 amigos se encontraban en una pequeña choza a la mitad del desierto.

-¡SUELTENTME EN ESTE INSTANTE¡-gritaba Loto

-Shh tranquila princesa-Sleipnir trato de calmarla

-Tranquila porque debería estar tranquila, que tal si ustedes son sirvientes de Sephiroth

-Oye descuida si nosotros somos los que van a salvar Saddle Arabia

-Pero ¿Por qué me secuestraron? Las princesas de Equestria y Lord Deathook se ofrecieron a ayudarme

-Resulta que somos cazarecompensas y no íbamos a dejar que nuestro querido hermano nos quitara nuestro trabajo

-¿Qué? ¿Deathook es su hermano?-pregunto Loto sorprendida

Gunner intervino-Si es nuestro hermano pero esta encabronado por lo que Jackal y su novia Seras hicieron

-Ya veo y cuéntame Sleipnir ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Bien es una larga historia, sabes creo que no debo contártela pero es asombrosa tal vez te la diga ok ya te la voy a decir, fue una noche de otoño bueno no pero ya enserio la historia comienza así-Sleipnir comenzó a relatar la historia

Finalmente termino, Loto quedo sorprendida al escuchar semejante relato-Entonces robaste eso frutos solo por la paga y dejaste morir a varios a lo que llevaste a que te ayudaran

-Básicamente pero no fue así con todos, hubo excepciones 6 excepciones para ser exactos, esos idiotas eran o bueno son la verdad no sé si sigan vivos pero vaya que sabían pelear, me pregunto ¿Dónde estarán?

-Dime ¿Podrías nombrarlos?

-Si, Midas, Aquiles, Perseo, Perséfone, Rómulo y Remo

-Que coincidencia yo sé dónde están y también están buscándote

-¿En serio?

-Si vengan síganme les mostrare el camino

Sleipnir, Seras y Gunner la siguieron hasta una gran choza, una vez ahí Loto saludo a los inquilinos

-Hola muchachos adivinen quien vino conmigo-dijo apartándose a un lado revelando a Sleipnir

-Jackal ¿Eres tú?-pregunto un gran minotauro negro que llevaba 2 hachas blancas en la espalda, en su brazo derecho llevaba un paliacate rojo

-Jajajaj Midas que gusto saber que tu bueno que todos ustedes estén vivos

-Si Jefe a nosotros igual nos da gusto saber que esté vivo-dijo un pegaso color negro, crin y cola color blanco con una raya azul fuerte en el medio, llevaba puesto un chaleco blanco tipo militar , una bandana del mismo color en la cabeza y algunas vendas en sus cascos delanteros su nombre era Aquiles

-Esto amerita una cerveza-mencionaron al unísono 2 perros diamante ambos de color gris, de la misma estatura que Sleipnir, el primero llevaba puesto un chaleco negro y un collar con picos del mismo color y unos nudillos en sus puños su nombre era Rómulo. El otro no llevaba puesto nada a excepción de un pantalón, sus brazos eran rodeados por una grande y gruesa cadena oxidada, su nombre es Remo

-Ah hombres siempre son iguales-dijo una grifo su cabeza era color blanco, su cuerpo era gris, sus alas la punta de su cola y sus garras delantera eran color negro, portaba un arco y varias flechas en su espalda, su nombre era Perséfone

-No creen que es muy temprano para el alcohol?-pregunto un Kirin, era color rojo sangre al igual que sus alas que tenían detalles negros, su crin y la punta de su cola eran blancas, vientre color durazno, ojos color verde esmeralda, orejas puntiagudas y dos cuernos negros en su cabeza su nombre era Perseo

¿Dime Jackal estos son de los que tanto me contaste?-pregunto Gunner

-Así es ellos son parte de la compañía

Midas se acercó a Gunner-tú debes ser el hermano de Jackal cierto?

-Si asi es soy Drawing "Zeus" Gunner

Asi Sleipnir, Seras, Gunner, Loto y los miembros de la compañía comenzaron a conversar por un largo rato sobre las cosas que habían hecho y sobre como Sleipnir cumplió su palabra al robar los frutos, no fue hasta cierto momento que Hipherion apareció, parecía muy agitado-Ah Sleipnir al fin te encuentro, uff bueno veras después de que te fueras con esos frutos escuche a tu hermano Markus hablar con la planta esa sobre invadir la Atlántida para recuperar aquellos frutos

-¡¿QUEEE?¡

-Si asi es,¿ qué hacemos ahora?

-Bueno ahora estoy ocupado, dile a Ahuizotl que prepare las tropas, y que me avise cuando ese cabron empiece con sus mamadas entendido?

-Sí, me voy a avisarle nos vemos compañero-dijo Hipherion marchándose a toda velocidad

Perseo al escuchar esto se acercó a Sleipnir- Jackal yo, bueno no solo yo si no los demás prometemos ayudarte a evitar que tu hermano recupere los frutos y que invada tu ciudad ¿Verdad muchachos?

-¡SI¡-gritaron al unísono los demás miembros de la compañía

-Gracias chicos no saben lo mucho que me alegra escuchar eso, pero ahora dejemos de preocuparnos y sigamos celebrando-Se la pasaron celebrando toda la noche, todos se la estaban pasando bien a excepción de Seras que se veía pensativa, Sleipnir lo noto y sin perder tiempo fue a donde estaba ella

-Vicky ¿Sucede algo?

-No, bueno si ay ven quiero hablar contigo-Seras llevo a Sleipnir fuera de aquella choza

-Sobre qué quieres hablar preciosa

-Bueno es que, desde ese día de los frutos ay algo retumbando en mi cabeza

-y ¿Qué es?

-Es lo que dijo Markus, sabes yo me sentí un poco triste al escuchar que soy tu novia en turno y que el gusto de estar junto a ti no me duraría mucho además de que conozco tu pasado amoroso y bueno yo tengo miedo de que me abandones de un día para otro

-Vicky yo

-Solo te hare una pregunta ¿De verdad me amas?

Sleipnir la abrazo y la acerco a su pecho-Claro que te amo Vicky

-En serio y como sé que no me estas mintiendo como a las demás

-Porque yo nunca había tenido junto a mi a un bebe tan lindo, tierno, hermoso , abrazable y apachurrable como tú-dijo mientras apretaba sus cachetes-es más te prometo que no te dejare pase lo que pase, yo quiero llegar contigo hasta las últimas instancias

-¿En serio?

-Si amor, sabes también ay algo que quiero decirte

-Y ¿qué es Jackie?

-Veras desde hace algún tiempo yo me he sentido incomodo con esto de ser un dios sabes, mucha presión, muchas responsabilidades y siento que eso no es para mí ya estoy cansado de eso, no sabes lo que daría por tener una vida normal

-Jackie yo no sabía, pero ya has pensado que harás si es que eso llega a pasar

-Solo en una cosa

-Y se puede saber ¿qué es?

-Jejeje pues tu junto a mí en una bella casa y un mocoso destruyéndolo todo a su paso

-Awww Jackie que lindo eres

-Jajajaj Si lo sé pero ahora debemos volver adentro tenemos un país que salvar

-está bien amor vamos adentro-finalizo Seras

**Fin del Capitulo 3**

**Les gusto, si es asi dejen review me ayudarían mucho, sin mas que decir se despide de ustedes Jackal Sleipnir deseándoles un buen dia**


End file.
